Broken sticks & Bloody stones
by goldendragonfinn
Summary: Strange things happen when you don't look. Maybe a cat disappears behind a tree or a man with no face is in the corner of your eye. nut this story is not about them it's about me, & what antics that me plus the monsters from underground get up too. Hello every one First story here hope you like it, constructive criticism requested. So Enjoy.
ARC-1 | 1 Prologue.

"Monsters are made, not born"

Somewhere underground in, a desert or a forest, was a facility. In this place was a group of individuals, or individual if you look at it, who toiled & tested, bent & broke as well as cut, & stuck together an amalgamation of stuff for 'pushing the boundaries of science'. However in the depths of this facility one of their more darker secrets, despite the stuff they already do, is stored someone very important to them. I was in these depths with metal implanted into my currently lanky frame, a circular object implanted in my large intestine,& metal covering my bones, what kind of metal I hadn't the slightest idea, my legs covered in new scars from recent injections of an unknown substance, & I don't dare ask what, pushing up my body off the ground with runes & inscriptions covering my arms, while chanting "I'll get out & kill them all" over & over for what they took from me. I 'lived' in a small and cramped room about 2 meters wide & 3 times as long, covered in grey-metallic plates, with a simple bed jutting out of the wall with some room beneath at one end, at the other was sink & a toilet, that's about it, a very small & very cold room is where I lived, ate & slept.

Then the door opened reviling two armored guards, with, what appeared to be M16's, held in their hands, with the faces of both covered via a large dark grey gas mask, to match with the uniform. I noticed that they wanted me to get my jacket & hat, then wanted me to come with them. "jeez. What is it this time, doge the missile, survive the machine gun, or is it annihilation the abomination." was my response in a condescending tone, however the response I received was….unexpected "no. you're to come with us & don't ask where or cut out your tong you little shit." was the right ones response. After retrieving the immense coat & placing it on my back, my hat was soon on my head with it covering my head. "Okay let's go" was all I could work up at the time, then we were of down the hall with the same walls as my room, along to fit the style was some generic lighting, & that's about as interesting as it gets.

After what felt like 30 minuets of walking in silence I decided to start something up as we approached the elevator, "so you guys new here" the only one that seemed to respond was the one that talked back at my room, "none of your business short-stack" "but I'm taller then you" "by an inch jackass" "my names not jack tho" "shut-up or ill put a built in your head" "you wont do that, you need me alive" "…." "I rest my case", we came upon the elevator doors & went inside. About 10 floors up I asked in a casual tone "so if your wondering what's up with the grey & black clothes it's so you don't see what comes out" then I proceeded by stabbing my hand through one of the guards throats, grabbed the pistol in its holder then shot the other guards leg, head following soon.

After looting them of ammo & retrieving an M16 I proceeded down the halls of what appeared to be floor 38 "long way to go", after another 10 dead guards with grey matter stained walls, I looked up & noticed the alarms haven't gone off, * **growl** * I looked down to see a combination of a dog  & some kind of reptile, the underbelly was laced with scales & the tale was smiler to a snakes & its canniness were much longer & more lean, it's breath particularly fowl in scent, & the irises slitted, * **BANG*** there it went, eyes the only thing I could see that survived out of the gore of what was it's head "how odd…. after all this time they haven't enhanced the Dolzg (doll-z-g) yet. Eh works for me". I then proceeded to the armoury just down the hall, the safe for the good guns. I opened the door to find * **KA-BAM *** _voosh_ 'thank you passive teleport' was my immediate thought after being shot at with a 45 gauge then teleporting about 10-11 meters away from the door

"where'd it go" "don't know but damn thing's still out there", 'panicked chatter, good makes em easy' was my diagnosis after hearing the 2 dead men talk.

 _Voosh_ * **BANG* BANG *** teleport in, 2 shots in, done, blood all over the floor. I then pilfered from a futuristic looking lock-box (place for storing guns) a very sleek looking pistol, which was very light weighted for its size, the barrel about the width of a power cord at the end, however I saw no ammo slot, & the handle was covered in the same runes as my arms '….I wonder' I fired a shot at a camera that had been from the corner of the ceiling, then 2 things happened, 1st the gun produced a wispy bullet that emitted a purple light, 2nd was that the camera warped & moulded into something similar to a bunch sharp coming through the ceiling & sculpted the camera to the outcome. I stole a glance at the gun "nice~" I said in a sing song voice. Then I proceeded to make my way out of this amalgamation of monsters & experiments.

At about the 7th floor a came a cross a problem. They closed of the exits. "well piss, I just hope I don't have to do a-" then clumps of soldiers came & surrounded me with shields to protect their fronts, then after 5 tense seconds of staring & seeing who would fire first, CLAP CLAP CLAP "my my you got quite far OM3-G-4" the grunts parted to let the man who had tormented my for the past year "Herman Cromwell", his face twisting into a wretched smile bringing a spindly hand to put a stray hair back behind his ear then moved to fix the positioning of his grey glasses "I'm glad you know my name let alone remember it" "kinda easy to know who it is when they clone themselves 'perfectly' & spout drivel about their greatness" his eyes earned a glint of rage but he still held face after my insult, "oh did I hit a nerve you spindly prick" after that comment I was filled with a sudden DETERMINATION too escape however my only choice was to do a blind jump out of here, "for that you pathetic little shit you die" the guns are about to fire at me when.

 _VOOSH_

"well you win this time….Omega but you cant run forever"

was all I heard until a horrific screeching sound begins to resonate in the darkness around me while I felt my skin being being burned & frozen while my blood felt as if knives were in my veins cutting, & sealing them closed again.

& I couldn't scream no matter how hard I tried. Then I landed, after being put through that blender, right on my back, just before a blacked out I thought I saw her in a blurry haze "h...help m-me".


End file.
